Fun With Watanuki : Sick Day
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: Watanuki is the one who saves the day this time. DomekiWatanuki. Adult Content


Fun with Watanuki: Sick Day 

**Summary:** Watanuki is the one who saves the day this time.

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to 'For Starters'. Dômeki/Watanuki. In this story we get to meet Dômeki's mom and grandma! Sorry for the long delay! I wanted to get this finished before Christmas break but I'm a lazy bum. ;;

**Rating**: R

**Disclaimer: **Clamps owns xxxHolic

Dômeki was halfway out the door when his mother caught him by the sleeve of his uniform and dragged him back into his room.

"I told you that you are in no condition to go to school today, Shizuka," she softly reprimanded as she shoved her only and dearly beloved son back onto his futon. "Now stay put."

Dômeki glared at her as she fussed over him. He knew that it would be pointless and futile to try to argue with a woman like his mother-not only was she protective but also she was also strong despite her slender figure- but he could still act like this was a battle he could win…if only in pretense to save some of his dignity.

Seeing her son's unusual irritable mood, Dômeki Megumi stifled an amused chuckle and covered him with a blanket. "You must rest, Shizuka," she told him, putting a hand to his hot forehead once again. "Don't strain yourself and make yourself sicker. I told you that if you worked so hard around the shrine you would make yourself sick. You also need your rest."

"I have a test at school," he lied. He made a feeble attempt at getting up but the sore muscles in his back protested and made him grind his teeth. "I have to go."

Warm laughter at the doorway of his room caught their attention. There stood his grandmother, a small woman stooped with age and white hair swept up into a bun. Like her late husband she too possessed great power at sensing peculiar things. But Dômeki didn't now if it was something spiritual or an inherit knack brought about by a long life. Needless to say she was one clever woman.

"You shouldn't lie, Shizuka."

His mother blinked in surprised and then back at her son. "Lie?"

"He just wants to go to see his boyfriend," his grandmother told her daughter with a wink.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen to him was all Dômeki could think as he tugged the cover over his face, hoping they would take the hint and leave him in peace.

"Boyfriend?" His mother tugged away the cover. She was smiling, practically beaming down at him. "Shizuka, you didn't tell me you seeing someone! What's his name?"

He frowned. How could his mother be so excited or so happy? "I never said that I had a…"

"Watanuki Kimihiro," his grandmother offered.

Dômeki shot her a deadly glare but the old woman just laughed it off. "He's **not** my boyfriend," he clarified.

"Then why are you acting so love-sick?" the white-haired woman asked, her voice teasing but not unkind.

"It's nothing." His patience now running dangerously thin and he didn't have the strength to remain polite.

His mother rested a calming hand on his shoulder but he turned away from her and rolled onto his side. This was getting ridiculous. He heard her sigh and then the door slide shut. He felt that they were alone again.

"What's wrong, Shizuka?"

"Nothing." Nothing aside from being utterly and totally rejected and humiliated, he thought bitterly. He pushed away the embarrassment and the anger into the back of his mind but some still sipped through. It made him want to punch something. Hard.

"Are you sure?"

Dômeki fumed. "_Yes_."

She was reluctant to believe him. "All right, Shizuka." She stopped pressuring and brushed his hair off his brow as lovingly as any mother. "Well, anyway, just stay in bed, all right? Grandmother and I are going to the market. Do you need anything while we're out?"

"No."

She bent down to kiss his warm forehead. "Then we'll see you later, darling."

His mother fixed the blanket snuggly around him like she did when he was a young boy and kissed him again before climbing to her feet. His mother was weird like that. She loved to cuddle Dômeki and years of trying made it clear that he couldn't tell her to stop. She was a very stubborn woman. Accepting his fate, Dômeki closed his eyes and forced his body to relax. He heard the door to his room slide shut.

He told himself that once they were gone he would get up and do some of his chores at the temple before they got back. He wasn't one to laze around in bed all day when there were things to be done. Not that there were many chores anymore.

At first he had tried meditation to pacify his edgy spirit until his mother and grandmother were gone but that didn't seem to help him or stop remembering what took place in the closet. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see Watanuki's flushed face, lips swollen from stolen kisses, as if the image had been stamped on the inside of his eyelids. So Dômeki had been working like a demon around the shrine to keep his mind from distracting him with things he desperately regretted and wanted to forget.

If he didn't push himself to the point of exhaustion then he would lie awake at night and think about Watanuki and the guilt he felt whenever he imagined the remorse he saw on the bespeckled boy's pale face that day. But there was also anger too. He hadn't expected to be rejected so it was a surprise when it came. He did move fast. He hadn't expected to suck him off but Watanuki was just too…something. Cute. Beautiful. He couldn't help himself and Watanuki seemed to like it until it was over. He forgot himself around Watanuki.

Dômeki was baffled over his lack of control. But whenever he was around the bespeckled boy something in him broke and his years of self-discipline and rationality vanished. At first he tried to fight it. But it was a loosing battle.

Even though Watanuki was an oddball, Dômeki didn't care. Watanuki was _everything_ to him now. Watanuki filled his life with purpose and light. Watanuki made him _care_.

Sighing heavily, Dômeki punched his pillow and wished it had never happened. Now he knew that he and his life would return to the way it was before – empty.

"Why is Dômeki-kun not eating with us?" Himawari-chan spoke up that day at lunch. "I wonder where he is? Do you know, Watanuki-kun?"

"Huh?"

Pulled from his daydreams, Watanuki looked up from his half-eaten bento box and glanced around. He wasn't surprised when he found that it was just he and Himawari-chan eating alone with no sign of Dômeki anywhere.

Watanuki shrugged, crushing his feeling of anxiety before it turned into something larger. "I don't know where he is, Himawari-chan," he muttered. _And I don't care!_

The young girl glanced back toward the school, looking worried.

After their time in the copier room last week, he and Dômeki hadn't spoken to each other much or ate lunch together. Lately whenever Watanuki saw Dômeki at school he would start blushing and run away in the opposite direction if Dômeki wasn't the one to turn away first.

He had bumped into Dômeki a hallway during break the day before. Their eyes had met for a brief moment before Dômeki turned and walked away, completely ignoring Watanuki, his face stony and unreadable. By the way Dômeki looked at him it was clear that he hated or at least was extremely pissed off with Watanuki. It still made Watanuki feel awful even though he knew he shouldn't of cared.

Luckily Yûko hadn't thrown them together for an assignment either. That would have been excruciatingly painful but going alone wasn't an option any more sine the jobs had gotten more and more dangerous. Somehow he always needed the archer to save his ass.

"Do you think he has archery practice?"

"Yeah…uh…I think so," he lied. He hadn't planned on telling Himawari the truth – that Dômeki was avoiding lunch because of _him_ - and he never would. He wished he could forget if himself.

"I wonder why he didn't say anything. Do you want to go see him later?"

"I can't…um I have work later." For the first time in his life he was actually glad that he was employed.

"Oh, right! Well I'll just go alone, okay, Watanuki-kun? I'll be sure to tell Dômeki-kun that you said 'hi'."

As Himawari continued to eat her lunch, Watanuki glared down at the untouched bento box beside him and wondered what Dômeki was doing. Not like he cared or anything though. If he starved that wasn't Watanuki's problem. What was his problem was that he kept making a second lunch that would never be eaten. In the end he always wasted the food since he just dumped it in the trash.

"Yûko-san," Watanuki called as he entered her shop, bent over and distracted as he pulled off his shoes, "I'm here-"

"Here you go."

"AH!" He hadn't realized Yuko was standing right there so when he looked up her grinning face was inches from his. He gave an unintentional shriek of surprise before he lost his balance and ended up falling to the floor. "Yûko-san! Don't scare me like that!"

The longhaired witch glared at him, an elegantly arched eyebrow quivering with annoyance. "Are you _implying_ that I'm scary?"

"No! Just _don't_ jump out at me like that!"

"I was standing here all along," she snickered. "If you were paying attention you would have seen me."

Watanuki rolled his eyes and slowly climbed to his feet, noticing for the first time that she was holding something in her hands. He eyed the plastic bag warily. "What's that?"

She smirked and automatically Watanuki's defenses were sent sky-high.

"It's your job for today," she told him as she jiggled the bag and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Watanuki glanced at the sack and then back away slowly. "I don't want it," he said. "Knowing you, it's probably a dead kitten."

He was hit in the head by the bag and fell onto his backside again. "Hey!" he shouted, fixing his askew glasses and rubbing his sore head while trying to give the witch a good and honest glare without looking ridiculous.

"How mean! You should know me better by now to realize I love cute adorable things, Watanuki!" Yûko exclaimed. "Why else do you think I keep _you_ around?"

He glared. "You keep me around as payment for my wish!"

"Oh, yeah!" A light seemed to go off inside the witch's mind and her grin widened. "That too. Anyway, here!" She shoved the sack into his face. "Take it and go to Dômeki's house."

"Dômeki's house? Do I have to do a job with him?" He could feel the blood leave his face as a heavy feeling of uneasiness settled in his stomach. For a moment he wondered if Yûko knew what they had done. That made him even more anxious so he shoved that thought side. Though she was a powerful witch, she couldn't read his mind…could she?

"Just go and don't open it until you get there. You'll know what to do then," she told him before turning around, her long red skirt swishing around her ankles. "Oh, and since this job will take a while you can have the rest of the day off once it's done, Watanuki."

He gasped. Now he had something to really fear. "I'm not going to die on the job, am I!"

Yuko laughed and shook her head, causing her long tresses to sway like silk. "Young Watanuki, so cynical. What kind of employer do you think I am? Now go. You're wasting precious time."

"Fine." He picked himself off the ground, got his shoes back on, and headed out, the uneasiness turning into dread. If the job wasn't going to kill him, Dômeki just might.

Dômeki was awakened up by the sound of knocking. Persistently annoying knocking. He opened his dark amber eyes and looked around, disorientated after such a long and deep nap. In a daze he checked his watch. 4:00. He gaped at the timepiece.

The knocking continued. Were his mom and grandma not back yet? Knowing them they probably ended up in a kimono shop and lost track of time in the company of all the beautiful fabrics. Man, whoever was at the front door didn't seem like they were going anywhere. Frustrated, Dômeki climbed to his feet, fully intent on telling the person to 'go the hell away' and get back to bed.

Not bothering to change into something other than a pair of sleeping pants (he vaguely remembered changing during the course of the day but barely) or brush his tousled hair, he unlocked the front door and slid it open, putting on his best grumpy face. "Go aw-" A pause and Dômeki felt his heart plummet downwards. "Oh, it's you."

The blinding smile caught him off guard. "Oh, Shizuka-kun, I didn't see you at the shrine! I thought something happened," the small dark-haired girl asked, her almond-shaped eyes worried. "Are you unwell?"

God, he hated that name! Dômeki inwardly sighed as he looked down at the pretty shrine maiden, already dressed for work. "Yes, I'm a little under the weather today, Shibaki," he told her.

"I thought so! So I made some cookies for you!"

"Thanks," he muttered, taking hold of the basket of burnt cookies and brought them out of his face as politely as he could. Shibaki Kagura was a daughter of one of the priests so she helped as a shrine maiden after school and on weekends. He had known her his whole life and it was no secret that Shibaki had a slight crush on him.

"You look really pale, Shizuka-kun," Shibaki told him. "Do you want me to make you some tea?"

He shook his head. "I think I'll be okay."

The young girl pouted, her lower lip jutting out a bit, and he caught a look of disappointment in her dark eyes.

"You need to put on a shirt too!" she continued, a faint blush warming her face. "You might catch a good as well and be sick the whole week! That would be awful!"

"I will. Thanks."

In the corner of eye he spotted a slim black shadow hiding behind the corner of a close building and tried to hide his shock when he saw that it was Watanuki. The other boy was lurking in the shadows, his expression caught somewhere between anger and bewilderment as he stared at the girl in front of Dômeki. For a moment Dômeki didn't know what to think about the boy's sudden appearance. The he realized by 4:00 Watanuki was already working for Yûko, which meant that she had a job planned for the two of them if he was there.

Watanuki wasn't yet aware that Dômeki had spotted him. Then he seemed to suck in a deep breath and charged out, looking more determined then ever.

"Hey," he barked, stopping a few feet away from the door. He glared at Shibaki, looking angry enough to smack the smiling shrine maiden.

Dômeki nodded curtly at him. "Shibaki, this is Watanuki. From my school."

The girl spun around and gave a bright smile, bowing low. "Hello, Watanuki-kun!"

"Hi."

"So you're one of Shizuka-kun's classmates?"

"Uh…yeah. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Shibaki Kagura! I live here as well."

Dômeki almost laughed at the incredulous expression that twisted Watanuki's face. "_Here_?"

"At the shrine, I mean," the girl explained, turning red. "My father's a priest, like Dômeki's grandfather was, so I live and help as a shrine maiden like all the other draughts of the priests," she explained sweetly, totally oblivious to the glare Watanuki was giving her. "I've known Shizuka-kun since I was born. We even played together too!"

"…really." Watanuki looked far from impressed as he assessed the pretty girl with unfriendly eyes.

Dômeki thought it was time to end the conversation before Watanuki did or said something stupid. "Thanks again for the cookies, Shibaki, but I've got to talk with Watanuki."

"Oh, okay!" She smiled sweetly and gave a little wave. "It was nice to met you, Watanuki-kun!"

"You too."

Together they watched the girl walk away.

"You didn't need to be so catty with her," Dômeki told the boy, trying his best to keep his amusement from showing.

"I wasn't being catty!" Watanuki snapped.

"Whatever. I'm not working today," he muttered already sliding the door shut.

"Are you sick?" Watanuki took a quick step forward and touched Dômeki's forehead with the back of his hand. Suddenly all the spite was gone from his face and he looked worried. "You are pretty warm."

Dômeki hadn't expected that and stood immobile as Watanuki took his temperature. When the shorter boy realized what he was doing, he nervously cleared his throat, his cheeks glowing pink, and quickly took a step backwards. He stared, taking in Dômeki's lack of attire for the first time, and the pink turned to red.

Dômeki shrugged before moving back inside. He didn't have time for this. He was going to bed. Not sure what to do Watanuki followed and slid the door behind him, toeing his shoes off in the entrance. In his room Dômeki collapsed on his futon, covered himself with the blanket, and closed his eyes. He heard the door of his room open and he gathered enough strength to open one eye. Watanuki was standing in the doorway, looking as misplaced as Dômeki felt.

"So she lives here at the shrine, huh?"

"Yes."

"And you've known her since you were born."

"Yes."

"And she call's you _Shizuka-kun._ Is she your girlfriend or something?"

If Dômeki didn't know better he would have thought that Watanuki was _jealous_. He looked across the room and regarded the other boy until he was squirming was embarrassment.

"Why are you asking?" Dômeki asked after a moment.

Watanuki tried to look nonchalant but failed. "No reason. It's just that you live here. She lives here. You're a guy. She's a girl…."

"That kind of reasoning is idiotic, Watanuki. There are several either shrine maidens here; I can't be a boyfriend to all of them."

"Several other! How many exactly?"

Dômeki shrugged. "At least 5. Why? Are you jealous?"

The other boy spattered, his incredulity too over-the-top to be real. "Why would you say a stupid thing like that!"

"You looked jealous to me."

"Well…you're blind!" Watanuki snapped. "I've got no reason whatsoever to be jealous of some bubbly ninny who can't even bake something as simple as cookies!"

"Good. Because I was about to say she's not my type. Glad I didn't have too."

That seemed to placate Watanuki some. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"You know it's kind of weird-me being here and all," Watanuki rambled as he fidgeted with the bag in his hands. He wanted to disappear, or run away, when he heard the stinging bitterness in Dômeki's sleep rough voice but he willed himself to stay put. He wasn't a coward. "Yûko just told me to come over her with this. So I had to come. If she hadn't…well I wouldn't be here. So don't bother being pissed off with me, all right?"

"I'm not."

That surprised Watanuki enough to look at Dômeki. When their eyes met, the archer's face seemed to softened a bit. "Well, not much anyway."

When he saw Watanuki's face drop Dômeki sighed and tired to straighten out his thoughts. He wasn't the world's most articulate person and on top of that a 9-hour nap could really slow down a person's thinking power.

"It's just that…I know I went fast…with you." He paused, struggling with the unfamiliar emotions that he couldn't put into words. Stabbing sharp objects into his eyes was easier then doing this, Dômeki told himself. Finally he gave up the battle and settled on, "I messed up."

_I wanted to show you how much you mean to me_ was what Dômeki wanted to say but somehow saying the words out loud seemed impossibly difficult. It was obvious that Watanuki didn't return the sentiment. Now Dômeki knew just how all his rabid, infatuated fans felt and he vowed that next time he would have chocolate for White Day…or at least be nicer to them in case he forgot. Unrequited love really _sucked_ sometimes. It felt like time had slowed down so that he was suspended in a constant state of misery.

Watanuki didn't know what to say. "Um…okay…"

"_Okay_?"

Watanuki shook himself out of his mental rut, willing himself to say something-anything! "I mean that…uh…" he stammered, ducking his head so he could hide his telltale blush, "Okay, yeah, so you did move fast but it's not like I didn't like it…at the time. I just had a lot to think about afterwards…and well it's not like I have had a lot of experience with that sort of thing! I figured that when people do…something like that…it wouldn't be, ya know, so impersonal…"

Dômeki nodded. "I see," he murmured, more to himself. "So what…?" _Did I do wrong?_

Watanuki slumped to the ground, looking forlorn. "There should have been…a feeling of _liking_ the other person…no matter how small that feeling is," Watanuki explained, turning bright red. "Affection."

"Affection?"

"Uh…yeah…you know, like..." Watanuki tried to search his mind for the right words without sounding like a starry-eyed idiot but failed to find them. "I don't know," he finished lamely. "Look it up in a dictionary."

"So do you hate me?" Dômeki couldn't look at Watanuki when he asked.

"Hate you?" The boy sounded genuinely confused. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you've run away every time we see each other at school. I kinda just figured that you would."

"You do the same thing, you jerk!"

"Only because you did it first."

"That's so childish! But despite that, I don't hate you," Watanuki told him. "It was just embarrassing."

Dômeki nodded and closed his eyes, not having enough strength anymore to keep them open. He heard a shuffle and then there was a weight pressing down on his futon. He opened an eye and saw Watanuki was leaning over him, looking very concerned and a little amused.

Watanuki smiled down at him, his dark eyes softening. Dômeki hadn't seen a smile like that since the night they were under the hydrangea bush. Watanuki had been holding the hand of the dead child and smiling gently. It was tender, warm, and vulnerable and it softened his dark wary eyes and made him look younger than he really was. Dômeki loved that smile.

Without saying anything, the boy brushed the hair off of his forehead like his mother always did before leaning in closer to press a soft kiss there. Dômeki closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the rare cuddle. And since it was from Watanuki it was extra special. Carefully he raised his hands and caught Watanuki's face. He leaned up and gently placed his lips against Watanuki's.

The kiss was simple and short. When he pulled back, Watanuki was still smiling, a little shyly now. "Good job."

Immediately Dômeki felt better than he had in days. "I'm a quick learner."

"Oh, wait, I forgot," Watanuki murmured to himself before sitting up. He put the bag he was carrying on his lap so he could untie it and look inside. "Yûko said not to open this before I got here."

Dômeki nodded and closed his eyes again. He for one was not going to witness the horror that lay within it. Knowing Yuko, it was probably something dead.

"I'm not working today," he muttered again, snaking an arm around Watanuki's waist to hold him close. He felt Watanuki's hand settle against his briefly.

"I think Yûko will understand."

He heard Watanuki open it followed by a quiet chuckle. If it was horrible, Watanuki couldn't be laughing.

"Where's your kitchen?"

"Why?"

"Yûko-san sent over chicken soup," the boy replied, "and a note that said get better soon. She has an assignment for us at the end of the week."

Dômeki smiled in spite of himself. "How kind of her." He pointed to his door. "Just down the hall and to the left."

When Watanuki had disappeared, Dômeki gathered enough strength to pull himself up out of bed and toward the bathroom for a quick shower. When he was finished Watanuki was still in the kitchen. Thinking that it was highly impossible for a talented cook like Watanuki to burn soup from a can, Dômeki headed back to his futon and waited. Minutes later the other boy was back inside his room with a tray in his hands.

"Wow," was all Dômeki could think to say when Watanuki put the tray down on the floor. His mouth started to water when he saw the sanshoku onigiri. "The soup would have been fine."

Watanuki just shrugged, trying to look like he didn't care. "Well, it's not like it's all for you, anyway," he snapped, taking the largest rice ball for himself as he sit on the either side of the tray. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

Dômeki rolled his eyes and took a bit out of one of the rice balls. "I didn't know we even had rice."

"You don't have much of anything," Watanuki snorted. "How can you live here and not starve to death?"

"Take out."

Watanuki's eyes bulged behind his delicate glasses. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Everyday?"

"Yes."

He stared, transfixed as he shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Dômeki smiled then. "We had Thai last night. Have you ever had peanut sauce?"

"You mean peanut butter?"

"Peanut sauce. It's a Thai dip for spring rolls and such." Dômeki shrugged, spooning up some soup when the look of cynicism didn't fade from Watanuki's face. "It's pretty good."

Watanuki was unconvinced.

"I'll show you the place some time."

A hush fell between them as they finished the rest of the food and tea. When their hands touched by mistake as they both reached for the last rice ball, Dômeki felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, leaving his winded. He found himself staring at Watanuki's mouth and suddenly he wanted to kiss him again. He remembered what it was like kissing him in the closet, holding his lithe body against his, and suddenly he wanted to experience it again. He had to force himself to look away.

"Um…thanks," Dômeki muttered afterwards to fill the silence. "It was good."

It was odd that Dômeki would compliment or thank Watanuki for a meal but he shrugged, feeling odd too. The silence was driving him mad!

"No problem." Watanuki was still, staring down at the empty tray with cloudy, distant eyes that couldn't really see it.

When the boy was quiet, Dômeki wondered what he was thinking about.

"Do you have to go back to Yûko's?"

"No. She gave me the rest of the day off since the job will take a while. And since you're already done with the soup I guess my job is over." Watanuki gave a sigh of relief and a smile. "That was pretty easy."

Dômeki shook his head. Sometimes Yûko's lack of subtlety shocked him.

"So you're free for the rest of the day?"

Watanuki nodded. The heavy silence returned. Dômeki started to count the panes in his shoji door, trying to distract himself from thinking about that day in the closet.

"Oh, screw it!"

Before Dômeki knew it he was thrown back onto his futon with Watanuki lying on top of him, pressing his mouth hard against his own.

"Hey!" Thankfully Dômeki was strong enough to hold him off as he said, "I thought you said you wanted affection."

"Well," Watanuki muttered, looking both frustrated and delectable with his reddening cheeks and askew glasses, "I'm affectionately kissing you! Now shut up and kiss me."

Something close to a chuckle escaped Dômeki's mouth before Watanuki was kissing him again. Without thinking Dômeki wrapped his arms around the wispy boy's waist and turned so that Watanuki was lying underneath him, tangling them up in the blanket. He heard the tray crash onto the floor but ignore it. One simply couldn't _choose_ cleaning-up over a willing Watanuki.

Slipping the glasses of Watanuki's face and placing them elsewhere (the location wasn't important), Dômeki quickly deepened the kiss. Watanuki made a soft sound in the back of his throat as he felt Dômeki's tongue brush against his own and eagerly opened his mouth, clasping his hands tightly on Dômeki's naked shoulders as an anchor. At the moment he wasn't worried about his lack of experience when it came to kissing-he was a fast learner too. He held onto Dômeki and let him take over the kiss.

And _God_ could he kiss! Too occupied at the moment, he vaguely registered that Dômeki was stripping away the blanket between them. Then he felt a hand slipping inside his shirt and a warm shiver passed through his body as his felt the large hand skim over his skin. A soft moan hummed in his throat. Soon his shirt was unbuttoned by shaky fingers and thoroughly explored by hands whose calloused palms and fingers felt intoxicatingly great against him.

Watanuki arched into Dômeki's hands, shivering when their skin touched. His hands slipping down Dômeki's long back to feel his smooth damp skin and the trembling muscles under his fingers. He immediately wanted more. Stroking upward, Watanuki ran his hands along Dômeki's wide shoulders and down his chest, stretching out his fingers to graze his nails against his hard stomach and abdomen. When he heard Dômeki's hot, shaky sigh in his ear Watanuki felt rather smug so he did it again.

Then Dômeki's moved down, his mouth replacing his grazing hands, so they could settle on Watanuki's slender thighs, drawing his legs around his waist. When Dômeki started he rock his body against his, Watanuki could help but squeeze his eyes shut as the much-needed friction caused his body to shudder.

Panting softly, he moved against Dômeki. Nervousness hit him with full force when he felt Dômeki's erection rub against him but pushed it away. He concentrated on the talented hands and the mouth of the normally reserved archer that were playing his body like a fiddle and turning his mind into mush. Then slowly Watanuki let a hand slid down the taller boy's stomach and lower, slipping past the elastic band of soft cotton pants. Curiosity fueled his arousal as Watanuki carefully wrapped his hands around Dômeki's hard length, trying to remember what he liked and what felt good. He gave a little squeeze before slowly stroking. Underneath the soft skin, Dômeki felt hot and rigid in his hand. His low groan of pleasure buzzed in Watanuki's ears, making his stomach flip violently.

Both too involved at the moment, they didn't hear the door of Dômeki's door slid open. "Shizuka, we're back…_oh_!"

Shit, was all Watanuki could think as all his lusty feelings went down the drain, replaced by cold shock and panic that slapped his face. Instantly they both stopped and gapped at the door. Watanuki had to squint but he could still managed to make out a figure of a woman there. She was tall and slender; an older and feminine version of the boy Watanuki was about to maul moments earlier. That had to be Dômeki's _mom_! What a great first impression.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Dômeki muttered under his breath.

"I heard noises. I thought that maybe you had gotten worse."

Watanuki violently pushed Dômeki away from him and sat up. Putting as much distance between the two of them seemed like a good idea as Watanuki tried desperately to redeem himself in the eyes of Dômeki's mother.

"Oh, you must be Watanuki Kimihiro," the woman said, blushing behind a hand. Putting on his glasses, he could see the amusement in her dark eyes that looked so much like Dômeki's. "It's good to finally meet you."

"…Um…" was all Watanuki could think of. He didn't know what to make of her. She looked genuinely embarrassed but was smiling nonetheless.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better, Shizuka," she continued, stepping out of the room and sliding the door closed.

"Thanks, mom." However Dômeki was far from feeling grateful. Beside him Watanuki collapsed face-first onto the futon, moaning from the embarrassment that turned his fair skin a faint pink.

"We're not going to make out with your mom in the house."

"I know." Dômeki sighed. "Damn it."

Instantly Watanuki was up and pulling on his shirt.

Dômeki looked at him a little curiously. "Where're are you going?"

"_We_ are going back to _my_ apartment," he replied, running his hands through his messy hair.

"No, that's not obvious at all."

Watanuki glared at him. "Shut up, you!" He grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "You're coming with me."

Dômeki give in without much of a fight. No matter how foolish it was, there was no way he could refuse to Watanuki or the possible promises of an empty and private apartment offered.

The End

**Author's Note:** This story was so hard to write. I know the ending is cheesy and anti-climatic (haha) but my sister liked it and I trust her judgment the best. I just wanted this story done with so I can write the others! ;;


End file.
